General Thetys
The General of the Water troops doesn't mess around. It's hard to say if she's respected or just plain feared. When she summons the Water creatures for war, they all come without questioning her. Role: Denier __TOC__ Overview General Thetys is easily one of the best generals in the game. She has good supportive moves, multiple Freeze moves, and an AoE 100% Stamina Drain. As a result, she is quite difficult to counter for beginners. Because of all the pressure she inflicts on opposing teams, Thetys has proven to be worthy of the AA rank. Pros: *AoE 100% Stamina Drain *Good trait *Team Damage Boost, Precision, and 100% Stamina refill *Many freeze moves *Easy to obtain Cons: *High cooldowns *Mediocre stats *Stamina Devourers removes 100% of her own stamina as well *Mediocre Special Recommended Moveset *Brutal Harpoon / Abyss Attack (Harpoon for 60 Special dmg, 32s, 1 CD) / (Abyss for 45 Special dmg + Freeze, 30s, 2 CD) *Frosting Sea Monster (50 Water dmg + AoE 50% chance Freeze, 34s, 4 CD) *Stamina Devourers (20 Water dmg + AoE 100% Stamina drain + 100% self Stamina drain, 120s, 4 CD) *Elite Sea Troops (Team 100% Stamina Regain + Team Damage Boost + Team Precision, 25s, 4 CD) General Thetys' main role is to make the opposing team not attacking at all. Start off with Frosting Sea Monster to have the chance to freeze all your foes. Then use Stamina Devourers in order to get rid of their stamina (and yours in the process). If you have a stamina regen user, it is the time to use it, otherwise, you will need to recharge. Elite Sea Troops recovers all stamina and gives precision and damage boost to all allies, so this should be used after Stamina Devourers in order to regain all your stamina. Brutal Harpoon does a solid 60 base power damage and has the lowest cooldown possible for Thetys while Abyss Attack is weaker and has a bigger cooldown, but freezes the target. Brutal Harpoon is more recommended as CDA users are a big treat to Thetys and this makes it less painful. Recommended Runes: 3 Speed Counters *Being weak to Thunder, monsters like Olnir and Toshiro are good monsters to counter Thetys. General Uria and Talany are two other useful monsters: both are faster than Thetys, and both can inflict heavy damage to her. *Storm Beard is perfect to face Thetys, as he can deal a lot of damage to her, and he can activate her cooldowns. Speaking of CDA, Timerion is also pretty effective. *Thetys can also be possessed and stunned, so Volthar and Alex Bone can be useful. *Since most of her moves cost a lot of stamina,monsters like Blob and Sparking Mantis can render her useless for a turn, and prevent her from using Stamina Devourers when she gets her first turn in. Book Analysis Sea *Viability Rank: AA (7/10) *Effectiveness: 5/10 *Comparison to Competition: 5/10 OVERALL RANKING: 5.5/10 Thetys will struggle in this book: she has to face the occasional Thunder monsters, a lot of monsters that are immune to Freeze, and monsters like Hookuai, Gorg, Koralle Brutalis and so on, which are much better than her. Female *Viability Rank: AA (7/10) *Effectiveness: 6/10 *Comparison to Competition: 5/10 OVERALL RANKING: 6/10 Thetys can be useful in this war as only 5 other monsters are immune to freeze. But she doesn't like the other possession monsters like Baba Yaga and Crissandre. Also, even not counting Warmasters, she has opponents like Demise, Zyla, Mirak, Madam Fusion, Helgudin, Olnir and others to face, making it really hard for her. Team Wars *Viability Rank: AA (10/10) *Effectiveness: 10/10 *Comparison to Competition: 9/10 OVERALL RANKING: 9.5/10 There are only 2 monsters that pose a threat to Team War wars besides herself, General Atum and Nishant's Pet. Even then, if she is faster than them, she wins. Water *Viability Rank: AA (7/10) *Effectiveness: 5.5/10 *Comparison to Competition: 6/10 OVERALL RANKING: 5.75/10 Water makes it hard for Thetys to freeze, but she can still get rid of stamina, like Frostbite. However, he does it better, but besides that, she is just too weak to face the best water monsters, which are pretty much the Sea Book monsters besides some Thunder or Earth monsters like Storm Beard and Koralle. The absence of these monsters let her get a slightly better overall ranking, but nothing special. Category:Water monsters Category:Tough Category:Generals Category:Team Wars book Category:Female book Category:Sea book Category:Denier Category:Supporter Category:Stamina removal users